


set the world on fire

by ItsBrayBabey



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, I’m throwing in all the warning tags right now, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Neogenders, Neopronouns, No one is cishet, Other, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Twitter, Xenogenders, but the age range is 15 to 16, chatfic, gay people, gonta would call ryoma xer bugfriend i declare it, in my hc charas like kiyo and gonta would be more silly online! /j tags help them, miu is less overtly sexual and makes fart jokes instead, mogai, not all of them have their age in bio, the whole story is just them dicking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBrayBabey/pseuds/ItsBrayBabey
Summary: who the hell gave these kids checkmarks? // nrv3 twitter au, they’re all lgbt, they’re all neurodiverse, and they’re all guilty of numerous crimes against the government
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	1. PROFILES ☆




	2. THE FLAMES ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Carnage Begins.

🌈✨🎀 KAEDE 🎀✨🌈   
@sapphicomposer   
good morning everybody! i hope you’re all doing well <3  6:24 PM - 11 March 2020  7.9K  13.9K 

🍒 TSUMUGI 💌   
@vocalsynths   
good morning kaede !!! <3 how are u :D  6:24 PM - 11 March 2020  7.8K  11.9K 

🌈✨🎀 KAEDE 🎀✨🌈   
@sapphicomposer   
WAAAA HELLO MS MUGI!!! i missed u :D <3  6:24 PM - 11 March 2020  8.1K  14.2K 

u are all so swagless   
@ghostrulerz   
*SIRENS BLARE*  6:25 PM - 11 March 2020  8.9K  15.2K 

u are all so swagless   
@ghostrulerz   
KAEDE HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT. GET H3R ASS.  6:25 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌈✨🎀 KAEDE 🎀✨🌈   
@sapphicomposer   
it’s 6 in the morning oh my fucking god. you have not slept; go to sleep  6:25 PM - 11 March 2020  8.1K  14.2K 

u are all so swagless   
@ghostrulerz   
i’m now swinging my iron truck nutz flail in your direction. never tell me what to do again ever 6:25 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
. 6:25 PM - 11 March 2020  9.9K  15.9K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
*SIRENS BLARE* POOICHI HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT. SOMEBODY FUCKIN STOP HIM!!!  6:26 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
hello 6:26 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
Hello??? 6:26 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

HIMIKO 🎩   
@magictrickry   
come out with your hands in da air, detective man!!! we have you surrounded  6:26 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless   
@ghostrulerz   
unbelievable. my lover? a criminal? take him away  6:26 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
?????? I JUST WOKE UP ??? LEAVE ME ALONE ?????  6:26 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

KAITO 🌙   
@SPACESHlPZ   
You’re just gonna let them treat you like that??? Stand up for yourself shuichi!!! /j  6:27 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless   
@ghostrulerz   
star’s right u know!!! you can do it!!! break free from your chains!!  6:27 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
whos side are you on.  6:27 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
stop asking personal questions, it’s rude  6:27 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

RYOMA    
@russianbIues    
i just woke up. oh my god  6:28 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

RYOMA    
@russianbIues    
it’s too early for this  6:28 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless   
@ghostrulerz   
shut up gayass 6:28 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

RYOMA    
@russianbIues    
@/0•¥}=+KELRP????  6:28 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌱 PLANTGIRL TENKO ✨    
@menocide    
finally checked my notifs! glad to see shuichi being detained for pups crimes 6:29 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

RANTARO 🦜    
@expIorations    
that’s it *i grab everyone’s pronouns and dump them into a lake* everybody stop this. no more. you can have them back when you behave  6:30 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

KAITO 🌙   
@SPACESHlPZ   
HEY!!!!  6:30 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

KAITO 🌙   
@SPACESHlPZ   
GET ▇▇▇ ASS!!!!!  6:30 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

KAITO 🌙   
@SPACESHlPZ   
*WE’RE FIGHTING*  6:30 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

MAKI 🍷    
@KlLLERVIBES   
tell me why i decided to turn notifs on for you. this was a horrible idea  6:30 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

KAITO 🌙   
@SPACESHlPZ   
HARUMAKIIIIIIIbfuck all of you idc anymore. i am married now  6:30 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

MAKI 🍷    
@KlLLERVIBES   
i wanna kill you and destroy you. I want you died. #scene #anger #fuck #die #hatered  6:31 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

KAITO 🌙   
@SPACESHlPZ   
*i can’t hear ur hateful cruel evil words because i’m too busy kissing you*  6:31 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
shut the fuck upppp ugHRHHHH  6:31 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
go make babies or something. sick of this shit u guys are annoying  6:31 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
awwww miu cwanky? miu cwanky he’s single???? *i am playing the worlds smallest violin*  6:31 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
*looks at you like this* hey kitten... you’re looking fine tonight  6:32 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
.  6:32 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
1  6:33 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
NROROOOO STOP  6:33 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
2  6:33 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
3  6:33 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌈✨🎀 KAEDE 🎀✨🌈   
@sapphicomposer   
oh my god UNTAG ME????  6:33 PM - 11 March 2020  7.9K  13.9K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
no fuck yiu  6:34 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
a  6:34 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
b  6:34 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
c  6:35 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
dis bitch. make kitty unblock me NOW i was interrupted mid-ratio  6:40 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

kirumi 🧹    
@SERVlTUDE    
What. were you expecting h3r to do?  6:40 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
NOT BLOCK ME? sh3’s a pussy and a traitor  6:40 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
@vocalsynths COME GET UR FUCKIN JOYFRIEND  6:40 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🍒 TSUMUGI 💌   
@vocalsynths   
kitty doesn’t wanna speak with you  6:41 PM - 11 March 2020  7.8K  11.9K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
Bitch I Don’t Care  6:41 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

GONTA 🐞    
@B0YSNBUGS    
kokichi, why are you being mean to our friends?  6:42 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
i don’t have friends  6:42 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
no more of the fakeness. bitches ain’t shit. i can do better  6:42 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
:|  6:42 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
did you eat today beloved 💕  6:42 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

HIMIKO 🎩   
@magictrickry   
grody 🤢 i’m home of phobic  6:43 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
*running towards you at fast speeds*  6:43 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

korekiyo 🥀    
@anthropoIogetic    
You are all clogging up my timeline yet again. Please shut up  6:44 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

HIMIKO 🎩   
@magictrickry   
no 💕✨  6:44 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

korekiyo 🥀    
@anthropoIogetic    
Okay *dries out all of the meat in your body*  6:44 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

GONTA 🐞    
@B0YSNBUGS    
gonta hates when they say things  6:44 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

KIIBO 🤖    
@ROBOTlCKZ    
oh kin  6:45 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

angie    
@HEAVENB0UNDED    
kin?  6:45 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

angie    
@HEAVENB0UNDED    
kin?? we all know kinnies don’t go to heaven kiibo :( /j  6:45 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

GONTA 🐞    
@B0YSNBUGS    
a hot take from the jesus fandom! thank you angie /j  6:46 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

RYOMA    
@russianbIues    
JESUFUF NSNDODMM  6:46 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

RYOMA    
@russianbIues    
gonta ily. lets get married /hj  6:46 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

GONTA 🐞    
@B0YSNBUGS    
ok! *gonta marries ryoma*  6:46 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

RYOMA    
@russianbIues    
*we have 2 kids*  6:47 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

GONTA 🐞    
@B0YSNBUGS    
*we have a community of animals and bugs that sometimes come over and ask for sugar. we are all friends*  6:48 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌈✨🎀 KAEDE 🎀✨🌈   
@sapphicomposer   
i have decided to unblock the bastard. gonta u have invented the ideal world  6:49 PM - 11 March 2020  7.9K  13.9K 

kirumi 🧹    
@SERVlTUDE    
KAEDE hello! ❤️ I’m so sorry the clown disrespected you  6:49 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌈✨🎀 KAEDE 🎀✨🌈   
@sapphicomposer   
*SMOOOOOCH (sound o f kissing you)* thank u kirumi.. 💕 6:49 PM - 11 March 2020  7.9K  13.9K 

kirumi 🧹    
@SERVlTUDE    
No gender, only love 🥺 Crying  6:49 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
wtf?!?!?!?? gay people?????  6:49 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
1 like and i will DESTROY the mogai transtrender homos with the snap of my fingers  6:49 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
the public has spoken  6:50 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
GET XER ASS *i jump kirumi. xe dies on impact*  6:50 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

kirumi 🧹    
@SERVlTUDE    
No  6:50 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
alright  6:50 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
one more!!! we can do it gang!!  6:51 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
*beats kaede with a stick*  6:51 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌈✨🎀 KAEDE 🎀✨🌈   
@sapphicomposer   
why do you hate non-binary women. answer me now  6:51 PM - 11 March 2020  7.9K  13.9K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
.  6:51 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌈✨🎀 KAEDE 🎀✨🌈   
@sapphicomposer   
clown doesn’t even answer. @menocide do you see this?  6:52 PM - 11 March 2020  7.9K  13.9K 

🌱 PLANTGIRL TENKO ✨    
@menocide    
i expect nothing and i’m still let down. i’m going to wring him out like a wet rag 6:52 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
i’m in love with you *kisses you passionately*  6:52 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌱 PLANTGIRL TENKO ✨    
@menocide    
GET OFF ME DIRTY MUSTY BITCH *I BEAT YOU*  6:52 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
AAAAH!! PUPS BEATING ME!! *is being beaten* won’t anyone help???  6:52 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

HIMIKO 🎩   
@magictrickry   
GET THEIR ASS TENKO!  6:53 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

angie    
@HEAVENB0UNDED    
god cannot save clown now  6:54 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌈✨🎀 KAEDE 🎀✨🌈   
@sapphicomposer   
lesbians lets go :D  6:53 PM - 11 March 2020  7.9K  13.9K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
i said HELP ??  6:54 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌈✨🎀 KAEDE 🎀✨🌈   
@sapphicomposer   
and i listened! im helping my joyfriend ! 💕  6:54 PM - 11 March 2020  7.9K  13.9K 

angie    
@HEAVENB0UNDED    
so am i! himiko has never been wrong ever  6:54 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
well fuck them. this is about ME  6:54 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

RYOMA    
@russianbIues    
not based, kokichi. maybe even a little fail.  6:54 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

RANTARO 🦜    
@expIorations    
cringe sjw kokichi DESTROYED by LESBIANS and LOGIC  6:55 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

korekiyo 🥀    
@anthropoIogetic    
You need dysphoria to be based  6:55 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
@£+|=••_HDL  6:55 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
i love you  6:55 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

korekiyo 🥀    
@anthropoIogetic    
I love you too. Sadly, we can’t be together. I’m sorry, I can’t associate with basedtrenders. Have a nice day. /j  6:56 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

MAKI 🍷    
@KlLLERVIBES   
BASERDTREENDER??? hello  6:56 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

RANTARO 🦜    
@expIorations    
you don’t have to take this shuichi. we’re eloping. we’ll be basedtrenders together. lets kiss  6:56 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
now that kiyo has betrayed me, this is my only option. we’re kissing now i love u  6:56 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
hello  6:57 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
Hello.  6:57 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
? who are you  6:57 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
I HATE YOUR ASS  6:57 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
lying is a crime the last time i checked  6:57 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
i’m going to rob you  6:57 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🍒 TSUMUGI 💌   
@vocalsynths   
one day, your tweets will plainly get you arrested  6:58 PM - 11 March 2020  7.8K  11.9K 

MAKI 🍷    
@KlLLERVIBES   
manifesting kokichi in prison for swags crimes ✨ /j  6:58 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
manifesting *brbrrrdppaaabbttt (fart)*  6:58 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

RANTARO 🦜    
@expIorations    
SHUT UP MIU  6:58 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
*BRBBRRRPDFLBBTTTT (fart louder)*  6:58 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
she made points!  6:59 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

KAITO 🌙   
@SPACESHlPZ   
Why are all of my oomfs 5 years old  6:59 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
idk kaito why are u a stupid bitch  6:59 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
sorry i turned evil and twisted a second. that was my secret identity kokichi the killer. i didn’t mean to show you my dark side  7:00 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

KAITO 🌙   
@SPACESHlPZ   
Huh  7:00 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

KIIBO 🤖    
@ROBOTlCKZ    
i can’t take this. i just cant live like this anymore  7:00 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🍒 TSUMUGI 💌   
@vocalsynths   
grrr *becomes my sexy big breasted demon oc, dark tsumugi* do you have a problem with being evil and twisted?  7:01 PM - 11 March 2020  7.8K  11.9K 

🍒 TSUMUGI 💌   
@vocalsynths   
*summons satan* you should be afraid of me 😈😈😈  7:01 PM - 11 March 2020  7.8K  11.9K 

KAITO 🌙   
@SPACESHlPZ   
Why are you just. Saying words at me. Why are you doing g this  7:02 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🍒 TSUMUGI 💌   
@vocalsynths   
*starts dryhumping you*  7:02 PM - 11 March 2020  7.8K  11.9K 

KAITO 🌙   
@SPACESHlPZ   
+*¥]=•”09$& 7:02 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

angie    
@HEAVENB0UNDED    
des is out of control! everyone RUN! /lh  7:03 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

RANTARO 🦜    
@expIorations    
*i run midair as a cartoonish sound effect plays*  7:03 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

GONTA 🐞    
@B0YSNBUGS    
hello friends! what  7:04 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

korekiyo 🥀    
@anthropoIogetic    
“:¥4”•*+€¥¥%+=  7:04 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
balls  7:04 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

GONTA 🐞    
@B0YSNBUGS    
no thank you!  7:04 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
GRRRRRRRRRRR BARK BARK BARK BARK  7:04 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

HIMIKO 🎩   
@magictrickry   
u come into this home and disrespect gonta to bugs face? gonta stand up to him!! don’t let him get away with it! /j  7:05 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

GONTA 🐞    
@B0YSNBUGS    
HAKWHEKDJFKR  7:05 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
LIKE I’M A CRIMINAL  7:05 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌈✨🎀 KAEDE 🎀✨🌈   
@sapphicomposer   
you could be a criminal. i’d believe it  7:05 PM - 11 March 2020  7.9K  13.9K 

KIIBO 🤖    
@ROBOTlCKZ    
For legal reasons, this is a joke, but it’s a waste that Miu doesn’t use her talent for theft  7:06 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
WELL do you want me to be in prison???  7:06 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

korekiyo 🥀    
@anthropoIogetic    
I, personally, think you’ve earned it /j  7:07 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

KIIBO 🤖    
@ROBOTlCKZ    
yeah same here  7:07 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
ok that’s fair actually  7:08 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌈✨🎀 KAEDE 🎀✨🌈   
@sapphicomposer   
*bonks miu on the head with a cartoonishly large mallet*  7:08 PM - 11 March 2020  7.9K  13.9K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
FOR WHAT REASON???  7:08 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌈✨🎀 KAEDE 🎀✨🌈   
@sapphicomposer   
it just felt like something i should do  7:08 PM - 11 March 2020  7.9K  13.9K 

GONTA 🐞    
@B0YSNBUGS    
scrolling through this thread makes gonta Afraid  7:09 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

kirumi 🧹    
@SERVlTUDE    
Dread takes physical form in class 53  7:10 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
knowing that i made this thread makes me very proud!  7:10 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
why would you be proud of this /lh  7:11 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
“/“;04=%OEUP  7:11 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
LEAVE ME ALONEE i’m sick of being oppressed. dis is my pride and joy  7:12 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
“i’m sick of being oppressed!” says the kinnie  7:12 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
FUCK YOU  7:12 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
ur supposed to be my boyfriend. why are u so hateful and rude and cruel and fucked up and evil towards me?  7:12 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
i’m crying so hard how could you  7:13 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
can’t hear you. point and laugh at the clowngender  7:14 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
*i summon my army of clowns and jesters. they beat you to death on sight*  7:14 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
DO YOU SEE WHAT I GO TJROUGH  7:14 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌱 PLANTGIRL TENKO ✨    
@menocide    
*i cannot see what you go through because i am a plant*  7:15 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

HIMIKO 🎩   
@magictrickry   
*i water you with my kitty pawz* (=^ェ^=)  7:15 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

🌱 PLANTGIRL TENKO ✨    
@menocide    
WAAAAAHSGGHHHH HIMIKO I LOVE YOUU (´；Д；`)  7:16 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
i am making rules against being gay in my notifs  7:16 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

shuichi!   
@TRUTHSEEKlNG   
*kiss ur mouth* what now  7:16 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
i am retracting my rule about being gay in the notifs  7:17 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
.  7:17 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
1  7:17 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

u are all so swagless    
@ghostrulerz    
UGHHHH GET OFF MY THREAD STUPID BITCH  7:17 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
whitestuck shuichi  7:17 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
just scammed a white kid out of some gorilla glue  7:17 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
i don’t wanna fuck dis bitch she smell like poopoo  7:18 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
stupid horse  7:18 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
i just fell out of the porsche  7:18 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

💋 GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS 💌   
@SEXMACHlNEZ   
ok  7:22 PM - 11 March 2020  9.2K  16.3K 

kirumi 🧹    
@SERVlTUDE    
And so the cycle continues  7:22 PM - 11 March 2020  7.2K  16.4K 

MAKI 🍷    
@KlLLERVIBES   
L  7:23 PM - 11 March 2020  8.1K  15.3K 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S FINALLY FINISHED. welcome to projection central, this was so unbelievably hard to make.  
> also please don’t comment on the likes and replies, please please hello youre everything. this took me months too make, in too tired to manually go through all those posts again

**Author's Note:**

> This is Such a horrible decision on my end considering that ao3 and twitter are 2 completely different sites with 2 completely different audiences but u know what? whatever. i am autistic and also projecting onto characters from a game i’m hyperfixating on. i will do as i please  
> anyways follow me on twitter @ghostrullng i’m very cool


End file.
